villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megahorn
Megahorn is one of the Ten Terrors and an antagonist from Power Rangers Mystic Force. He was voiced by Dallas Barnett. History After the Master was sealed away again by Leanbow, Necrolai stumbled upon the chamber of the Ten Terrors, where Megahorn and the other Terrors confronted her. When she told them of what had transpired, the Terrors went to the surface world where Sculpin introduced them. However Megahorn, along with Serpentina, disliked having to follow the Rules of Darkness. He believed they should simply wipe out their enemies, instead of attacking one by one as picked by the Stone of Judgment and was constantly annoyed at the stone never selecting him. Eventually Megahorn decided to break the Rules of Darkness and went up to the surface world to attack when Oculous was the one chosen. He engaged Daggeron while he was training with Jenji and almost destroyed him, but Itassis intervened and made him leave, though Megahorn swore that he would face Daggeron again. Finally Megahorn was selected by the Stone of Judgment, much to his delight and went to fight the rangers, who proved unable to take him on due to his armor. As Nick attacked Megahorn, he managed to locate a weak point in the Terror's armor on his neck. Despite his knowing this, the Terror managed to strike down the red ranger, succeeding in making him demorph. Megahorn prepared to finish the rangers off when suddenly the Snow Prince showed up and fought him. The Snow Prince succeeded in taking on the Terror, but was eventually forced to send Megahorn to his dimension. He then enlisted the rangers help and faced off against the Terror again in his dimension, but they could not defeat him. Megahorn broke free of the dimension only to be engaged by Daggeron, who utilized both his Solaris Knight and Ancient Mystic Mode forms. Eventually he found the Terror's weak point himself and attacked it, bringing Megahorn down, but he grew to giant size. At that moment, Black Lance arrived to help him under Sculpin's orders, in a plan to draw out Leanbow. Megahorn was not happy about this, since he wanted to fight the Rangers himself, but finally accepted it and the two Terrors engaged the Solar Streak and Manticore Megazords. Leanbow eventually arrived and brought Black Lance back to the Underworld, while Megahorn continued fighting the Solar Streak Megazord. Eventually Daggeron managed to hold the Terror in place with his Megazord, allowing the Rangers to strike his weakpoint again. Now quite weakened, Megahorn was finally destroyed by the Solar Streak Megazord's Furnace Blast, which shocked the other Terrors. Enemies *Daggeron *Nick Russell *Xander Bly *Vida "V" Rocca *Madison "Maddie" Rocca *Charlie "Chip" Thorn Powers and Abilities Megahorn is extremely powerful, wielding a sword in combat, and has an extendable neck and retractable wings. He can unleash shockwaves and fireballs by slashing his sword, unleash spheres of energy, breath fire blasts, and fire energy beams from his eyes. Megahorn's armor is also extremely durable to attack but it has a weaker area on the back of the neck. Trivia *Megahorn's counterpart in Mahou Sentai Magiranger, which was adapted into Mystic Force, was Hades God Drake. *He is by far the most violent and bloodthirsty terror out of them. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Dimwits Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Tokusatsu